


Blurred Lines

by Asukan



Series: Kakashi/Naruto Summer [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Disputes, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Idiots in Love, KNK Summer 2020 (Naruto), M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, POV Hatake Kakashi, Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie, Post-War, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, knksummer, knksummer2020, knksummerfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukan/pseuds/Asukan
Summary: Staring up at the moon that as it was steadily, mercilessly approaching the Earth had been stressful. Looking up at it and counting down the hour until the cannon would fire, and save them all but kill his most precious people, had been infinitely worse. Dying, Kakashi wasn't worried about. Loss, he was used to as well. But he hadn't been sure he'd be able to survive this one.It wasn't that strange then that after the world was saved he'd join some friends for drinks. They'd almost died. The world could have ended. He'd thought he'd lose Sakura, Sai and Naruto. That he'd sent them to his death.He'd only have a drink or two. What's the worst that could happen?Chapter 1: In which they wait for the disaster.Chapter 2: In which the celebration happens. And Kakashi wakes up to a husband. His dogs love it. (He might too.)
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Kakashi's Ninken, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Kakashi's Ninken
Series: Kakashi/Naruto Summer [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850467
Comments: 50
Kudos: 204
Collections: KAKANARU SUMMER EVENTS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labrabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labrabell/gifts).



> This is the sixth story in the event, The Last AU. In which I let Kakashi be drunk and make good decisions while hammered.  
> _____
> 
> Due to thesis work and some other things, I ended up working a bit on the next few stories rather than updating Let The Right One In. But don't worry, I plan to finish all of the stories!

Once upon a time, Asuma had made a joke about Kakashi using the moon for timekeeping while everyone else used the sun. His friend had told him that it’d explain why Kakashi always stood apart from others and why he could never show up on time. 

_“Maybe one day you’ll look at the sun like the rest of us!”_

He thought of the words now as he stared up, up, up at the moon. Asuma probably wouldn’t mind Kakashi being unable to look away from the moon tonight of all nights. It was too far away, even as it was rushing closer to Earth at cataclysmic speeds. 

Still, it was too far away. His instincts told him that he should be there, on its surface, fighting alongside Sai, Sakura and Naruto. His students and precious people. But no, these days his role was to send them out on missions as he stayed behind, waiting and glancing at the door whenever they were late to report. This wasn’t the first time he wished he’d never taken up the hat. Never before had his every instinct screamed at him like this, tearing at his composure. He was never good at being forced to stand guard, hoping for the best. A memory of a barrier keeping him out when he was a child clawed at his mind. He stood, as helpless as he had been then, and stared up at the sky as the Hokage. 

Kakashi glanced at the clock, mercilessly ticking away, and saw that there were ten minutes left. Ten minutes before the chakra cannon would fire at the moon. Ten minutes until the world would be saved. The moon would be blasted into another dimension, gone forever. And the people he had sent on the mission would die, his most precious people among them. The Earth would be safe and most of them would live to clean up the mess of the pieces of the moon and their hearts, crashing to the Earth in fire and ash.

For all his power, the only thing he had managed to do was to barter for an additional hour. 

And now ten minutes remained. They would be both the shortest and longest six hundred seconds of his life. Kakashi did his best to stop himself from pacing and growling each time someone gave a status report that told him nothing new. He wanted to fight alongside Sai, Sakura and Naruto, as he should, the risk to his own life be damned. What use would he be to anyone if his students died? He wasn’t sure he’d survive yet another loss. Or what Sasuke would do if Naruto and Sakura died. Neither Sasuke nor he was good with losses.

Wasn’t it selfish of him? To stare at the approaching moon and think of his fate if the cannon fired. Still, the part of him that wanted to snarl and pace screamed that three of his own were up on the moon, fighting and _away from him_ and he could do nothing. Much like he’d been able to do nothing almost two decades ago as the last remnants of his childhood got stripped away in fire and blood as a demon attacked. 

He shouldn’t worry about himself. It was his duty as the Hokage to protect the village. Which meant that right now he had to stay calm and stand guard. He could not show any hesitation. The cannon had to fire, even if a part of him wanted to rip the Raikage’s throat out for aiming a weapon at his precious people. They might already be dead. Because a bright beam had split the moon in half a mere minute ago, and Kakashi knew that only Naruto would make an enemy resort to such devastating attacks. There had been no sight of anyone since the blast.

It felt like a wake. The Hokage guard stood at attention around him. His subordinates and comrades stood nearby, staring up at the moon as well. Gai kept sending him glances, but Kakashi couldn’t make himself look back to reassure him. It’d be a lie. He took a deep breath, thankful for how his mask made it endlessly easier to look composed. No one would be able to tell that he was gritting his teeth.

He looked at the clock again. One more minute. Only sixty seconds. If the people on the moon hadn’t died to the previous blast, they would be _gone_ as soon as the cannon fired. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Even if there was, his duty would force him to let it fire. In a way, it was a relief to not stand by the cannon and be the one making the call.  
  
Kakashi thought of Sai’s smiles that had started to grow real, Sakura’s calming chakra whenever she healed him and Naruto’s determined smile. He would do anything, give anything within his power, to swap places with them. Maybe that was what made him selfish.  
  
Thirty seconds. He looked away from the clock. Glanced down at the observation deck and saw the pale and drawn faces. Twenty seconds. Then he reached for his wrist to measure his pulse. During his latest physical, his resting heart rate had been 30 BPM. About ten beats left.

 _Ba-dum_. The moon was beautiful in its devastating closeness.

 _Ba-dum_. Pale and mysterious. Like Sai, approaching others, step by tiny step.

 _Ba-dum_. Gentle yet unyielding. Like Sakura, defying expectations with bared teeth.

 _Ba-dum_. Bright and breathtaking, blazing towards them all, refusing to be ignored. 

_Ba-dum_. Like Naruto.

 _Ba-dum_. It was fitting, in a way, that his students would go out in such a dramatic way.

 _Ba-dum_. Though it did not suit them to die, fighting futilely and then being killed by their comrades. Their precious people.

 _Ba-dum_. His heart kept going without any mercy.

 _Ba-dum_. Through the fog that set in, he heard voices call out.

 _Ba-dum_. Kakashi glanced down to the observation deck and saw a shape hunched over the telescope, shaking.  
  
_Ba-dum_. Time was out.

 _Ba-dum_. He saw no laser shooting across the sky. What was the Raikage doing?

"Kurama is writing something!"

What? Then was Naruto alive?

His heart skipped a beat as he looked over. The faces on the observation deck were shining, ecstatic.

"That’s the shinobi letter that means mission complete," a voice said, barely penetrating the fog. "They succeeded!”

 _Mission complete. Succeeded._ Not the sign for _Casualty_. They were all alive. Naruto would have used that sign if anyone was dead. He would never say a mission was successful if someone died. It was a boneheaded unwillingness to accept anything else that Kakashi was grateful for now.

“I see,” he said, feeling like he might collapse. Life was seldom this kind to him.

There were cheers behind him, around him. Rising like a tidal wave. They were safe. The Earth was saved. Their loved ones were not dead.

Gai was crying about the power of youth behind him.

Kakashi took a deep breath. The night air had never smelled as sweet.

"Proceed with a global emergency broadcast. The world needs to know we're safe," he said to the ninja at the deck. Then he turned around towards Ino, who was still kneeling on the ground, the helmet which enhanced her mind sharing abilities still on. "Ino, please contact Tsunade in the bunker to let her know everyone can be let out. We will organise a festival in a week, but for now, let people celebrate with their loved ones. Let them know I am on my way though."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

He looked over at Hyūga Hiashi, whose pale eyes were wet with unshed tears. “Hiashi-san, please stay here and continue to rest. Once Ino has messaged the people at the bunker, she’ll stay with you. She is more than qualified to oversee your health. I must go and talk to the other Kage and then I’ll return to my office.”

The clan head bowed his head and gave a rare smile. “Thank you for your consideration, Hokage-sama.”

Kakashi nodded in turn before heading over to the command tent. The other Kage would have something to say, he knew that much. On his way, he made a shadow clone and sent it along to the bunker. In case any of his villagers remained, he wanted to reassure them.

As he entered the tent, the monitors were, as expected, filled with the relieved faces of his fellow Kage.

"Seems like that hunch of yours paid off, Hokage," Mei said, smiling into her camera. “I am glad to see it.”

"Indeed," he replied, looking at them all. "Thank you for agreeing to delay firing the cannon."

“Of course,” Gaara said and he would have looked as impassive as ever if it wasn’t for the slight smile, softening his features. It reminded Kakashi of a goodbye outside of the gates of Suna as sand twirled around two people who knew each other completely. “It was only right to trust in Naruto once more.”  
  
“It came too damned close,” A muttered, tense arms crossed over his chest. Kakashi looked at the grainy image of the annoyed scowl and realised that the man had most likely had time to give the order. The hour had run out, after all. He was certain of it. Kakashi had waited for the sky to be pierced by a bright blast that never came.

“It did,” said Ōnoki and raised a brow. “The cannon nearly fired. The cannon we still need to discuss, Raikage.”

“Now listen-”

“It is a threat to us all!”  
  
“Gentlemen,” Mei interrupted with a calm smile and a soft voice that reminded Kakashi of the sea before a storm. Both Ōnoki and A quieted and sat down again. “Excellent, thank you. The continued existence of the chakra cannon is best discussed during the next Kage Summit. Which is coming up in less than a month, unless I’m mistaken. If the cannon were to fire at anything besides a direct threat to Kumo or the world and without notifying the other Kage, it would be viewed as an act of war by Kiri. I would be surprised if Konoha, Suna and Iwa treated it any differently.”

Here Mei raised a brow and waited for Ōnoki, Gaara and Kakashi to nod their agreement. 

“At the same time, honourable Raikage, we will not view its continued existence as a threat until a deal is reached,” she continued, grinning with lips that glistened like lava. “It is understandable after the horrors we saw during the Fourth War that there are powers beyond our understanding out there. Being prepared is admirable.”

A bowed his head in thanks.

“I agree,” Gaara said. “We are alive, the world is saved and we suffered no casualties to ensure it. Let us celebrate today.”

Kakashi nodded and smiled. “Yes, let us convene again during the summit. We need to discuss the next Chūnin exam as well, after all. But for tonight, thank you all for your cooperation and thank you for your faith in my shinobi. I must look after my people now.”  
  
“Of course,” Ōnoki said and got up from his chair, cracking his back. “We have more important things to worry about right now. Goodbye.”

His screen turned black before they could reply. Kakashi masked a laugh by coughing into his hand. The Tsuchikage had never been a patient man.

“The old man’s right,” A said, and leaned back in his chair. “We’ll talk soon enough. See you in a month.”

They said their goodbyes and Mei’s and A’s screens turned black. Gaara’s feed remained on and the Kazekage looked at Kakashi with a steady gaze. 

“I am grateful that we managed to convince the other Kage’s to give Naruto an additional hour,” he said in the slow and careful way he tended to use whenever he was thinking. Kakashi recognised the tone from long meetings in the past. “Even then, the time had run out and yet the cannon did not fire.”  
  
“I was thinking the same thing, Gaara.”

“Was Killer-B in charge of firing the cannon?”  
  
Kakashi blinked at that and then laughed. “That would have bought them some extra time.”

“We are fortunate,” Gaara said and smiled. Then voices were heard behind him and Kakashi was confident it was his siblings based on the slight blush that broke out across pale cheeks. “I was thinking about visiting Konoha soon, on less formal grounds. Would this be acceptable?”  
  
Kakashi smiled. “You’d be very welcome. I was planning on organising a celebration in a week. You and your siblings, and any other Suna nin, are all more than welcome.”

Temari and Kankarou came into view behind Gaara’s shoulders and smiled widely at Kakashi. “Thanks, Hokage-sama! We’ll be there!”  
  
“Tell Blondie hi from us when he gets back from the moon,” Temari said. “That got far too close for anyone’s comfort”

“Yes, that was hell to wait for,” Kankurō said and sat down on the arm of Gaara’s chair. “I feel like I aged a decade.”

Kakashi looked at the three of them and remembered a day in the desert years before. These three were not just allies, they were friends. He allowed his shoulders to relax as he fell into the chair behind him. “Yes, it was. Thank you, Gaara, for backing me up. I don’t think I’d have been able to convince Raikage on my own. Hardly impartial.”  
  
“Not that I’m any less impartial and I made that clear during the war,” Gaara said with a wry twist of his lips. “But of course, I had to do whatever I could to help Naruto. It was… frustrating… to not be on the moon with him.”  
  
Kakashi could only nod. 

"That cannon will be a major diplomatic issue,” Temari said. “I’d have expected a village without a beast or a close bond to Konoha to make it. Having it be Kiri with Killer-B still an active Jinchuuriki was surprising.”

“A was always bitter after the third war,” Kakashi mused as he thought back to how Minato-sensei had once described the man. “They lost to us once, and it was mostly due to the Yellow Flash. I can see how they would be wary of any village having a ninja more powerful than one of theirs.”

“And Konoha has both Sasuke and Naruto,” Kankurō said. “That makes sense.”

“Well, we will have to discuss this during the festival, Kakashi,” Gaara said. “But that can wait until then.”  
  
“Yes, indeed,” he replied and stretched. “Look after yourselves and enjoy your celebrations. I’ll have some rooms in the Hokage mansion ready for your visit. Let us know how many are coming in case we need to book some rooms in an inn for your stay.”  
  
“Will do, Hokage-sama,” Kankurō said. “For now, I need a drink.”

“Same here, brother,” Temari said and clasped Gaara’s shoulder. “Goodbye, Hokage-sama, see you soon.”

Kakashi smiled and said his farewells before ending the transmission. Then he sighed and started making his way over to his office.  
  
His step faltered minutely as his clone dispelled and updated him about the status of the people in the bunker. Everyone was fine, no medical assistance had been needed and his clone had been swarmed by grateful villagers who wanted to clasp his hands. Not that he’d done much about the situation, but in the absence of their real heroes Kakashi would do. 

Once he got back to his office, he opened the liquor cabinet that Tsunade had installed a few days after becoming Hokage and pulled out a bottle of sake. He needed a drink. Or five. He poured himself a cup and downed it in one. Then he sat down in his chair and waited. There was paperwork he could do, but he could not bring himself to worry about tax reforms or a complaint about loud sparring sessions in the merchant district. 

Instead, he pulled out an Icha Icha at random from his desk drawer and started reading. 

Halfway into the book, his reading was interrupted by footsteps outside of his door. His Anbu guard vanished with nary a trace and he knew it was his former students, finally back. A knock sounded and he grinned around his mask at the muttered voices sounding from behind the door. He could have lost them. 

“Come in!” Kakashi called and was met with Naruto’s excited face as he rushed inside.

“Kakashi-sensei, it was crazy up there! There was this guy who tried to take Hanabi’s eyes and then-”

“Kakashi-sensei, as we got to the moon’s surface, we established-”

Kakashi got up from his chair and leaned against the front of his desk, listening to the three trying to explain just what had happened on the moon. Naruto was gesturing, arms flying, as Sai attempted to give a perfunctory report, smoothly dodging the wild limbs. Sakura looked at the two with a fond look, then glanced over to Kakashi with a shrug.

Then she elbowed them both in the ribs. Given how they didn’t lose their balance it must have been a soft nudge. It had been bad then. 

“You’re making no sense,” she said and put a hand over Naruto’s mouth. “Let Sai go over it instead. He’ll at least be concise.”  
  
Naruto glared at her but quieted down with a huff. Sai glanced over at Kakashi with a questioning stare and Kakashi answered with a raised brow. His heart swelled in his chest at how they still acted like they always had.  
  
The young man started to report once more, and he managed to tell Kakashi something about landing on the moon. Kakashi can’t say he listened that much. Instead, he got up from his desk and pulled them close. 

“Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura exclaimed before she huffed out a sob and clutched his vest. Sai stiffened but then relaxed against Kakashi. Naruto smiled and leaned closer and burrowed his face in Kakashi’s neck before circling one arm around him and another around Sai and Sakura to drag them closer still.

“Students are only meant to take after their sensei’s good habits,” Kakashi murmured into Sakura’s hair, enjoying how her shampoo was still the familiar one he used for his dogs. “Don’t be that late again.”

“Kakashi-sensei?” Sai asked, sounding hesitant. “Did something happen?”  
  
“We had a chakra cannon aimed for the moon. It almost fired,” he said, and let himself enjoy their solid weights against him. They were there, alive and well, he had not ordered them to their deaths. “It was mere seconds away from firing.”

“Oh,” Sakura said and held on tighter. “Sorry for being late, sensei.”  
  
“We got lost on the road to life,” Naruto said, muffled by Kakashi’s vest. “And then we found a black cat so we had to take a detour on our way back.”  
  
“There was no set time for us so we could not be late and we did not get lost. There was also no cat,” Sai said. “But it is regrettable that we didn’t finish our mission faster, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi smiled and released them with a final squeeze. “That’s alright, I’ll allow for it just this once. As long as you’re not late again. Now, let's hear it then. What happened on the moon?”  
  
This time, as he sat back down in his chair, he rolled it back to give them room to perch on top of his desk. He assumed this briefing would take some time. 

_____

An hour later, as he sat alone in his office once more and finalised the paperwork, Genma entered the room with a wave.

"Kakashi, we almost died. I need a drink. You probably need five. Let's go."

In response, Kakashi glanced down at his desk, one of the many symbols of his office, and then looked up at his subordinate. "And here I thought I gave you orders."

Genma crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. "As if you don't want to come along. All the others are already at the bar."

Kakashi got up from his chair and cracked his back. "One or two can’t be that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which drinking happens and Kakashi wakes up to a surprise.

Tsunade had one arm slung around Shizune, who looked at the other woman with a fond smile, and another raised high. Her drink swirled around in the glass and almost spilt over the rim. "We almost died! Another round!"

_____

"One round to celebrate our most youthful students who saved us all!" Gai exclaimed, arm around Kakashi and tears in his eyes.

_____

"I didn't even know that those five were up there until I heard the broadcast," Kurenai muttered into her glass. "Hinata almost died and I didn't know."

Kakashi leaned over and patted her shoulder, partly for comfort and partly to steady himself. "I didn't know until Hiashi told me."

"That stuffy old pig," she said, glaring into her cup. "Would he have cared if it was only Hinata and not Hanabi?"

"That's… that's un… unyouthful Kurenai," Gai slurred. "I'm sure Hyūga-pig would've cared."

_____

"I don't even know how to celebrate being alive still," Raidō murmured into his arms. "I don't just wanna get drunk."

"Find someone pretty and kiss them!" Gai said, and hugged the man tight. "Share your youthful passion with someone!"

Genma looked on and laughed. "Is that Gai for _go and fuck the tension out of your system_?"

Kakashi nodded into his cup. "But with flowers, probably."

_____

“Y'know, _Hokage-sama,_ you need a wife or something," Anko said and nudged Kakashi's side with a sharp elbow. Kakashi batted it away and spilt her sake in the meantime. It hadn't been on purpose, but he raised a brow and smirked as if it had been planned all along.

He should shut this down or give up and make a clean exit. But the world spun too much for a Shunshin. "Why do I need a wife?"

"You have time now,” she continued and patted his arm. “To… to settle down. Right? Since you're stuck behind that desk. Should find someone who can deal with you. Less lonely when your brats are out and about. Saving the world and shit."

Kakashi looked down at the smirking Anko who had stopped patting his arm in an attempt to steal his drink. He let her have it since it only seemed fair.

"Deal with me?"

Tenzō looked over from where he sat by the bar and grinned. "You're a bit of a handful, senpai."

Tsunade raised her glass at that. "Pain in my ass, you are."

_____

"He needs someone Youthful!" Gai said, poking Genma in the chest.

"What does that even mean?" The man replied, swaying on the spot. "He likes the quiet right? Should get someone calm."

"No, no," Anko said, smirking. "Look at those books. Gotta be someone with some kinks."

"My eternal rival should get someone just as hip and cool as he is."

"No one can handle two Kakashis," Raidō said with a face tinted green. "Please no."

_____

Kakashi tried to leave the bar and got up from his stool to walk back home. Anko grabbed the back of his vest before he’d even managed one step and pulled him down again.

_____

"What about Yūgao?" Genma asked. "She's sexy as all hell."

"She lost her lover though," Kurenai said, looking sad and Kakashi tried to reach out and ruffle her hair since that worked with his dogs and students. She was too far away though, but he managed to brush her arm. She smiled and caught his hand in hers.

"Oh yeah, that’d just be sad, wouldn’t it?" Genma said, frowning into the drink that had been placed in front of him. He perked up when he noticed it and downed it in one. 

"What about Shizune?" Anko said.

"I'm right here, Anko," Shizune said and looked at Kakashi with a commiserating smile of someone who had suffered through Anko's suggestions in the past. “Hokage-sama and I have a good working relationship, that is all either one of us is interested in.”

Kakashi looked on in mute horror as his foggy mind finally realised what was going on.

"We're not talking about my love life."

“Shut up,” Anko said and downed another shot. “We are.”

_____

"Okay, what about Yamato then? They know each other!"

"No," said Tenzō and Kakashi in unison. "We said no last time you suggested it, Raidō."

"I still think you'd be cute together."

Kakashi met Tenzō's eyes and they nodded at each other before ordering another drink.

_____

Once Kurenai smirked at him and suggested Gai, Kakashi blanched and ordered more sake. That'd be like fucking his brother. An overly energetic one at that. 

_____

"Oh, I know!" Anko said, standing up and then almost toppling over if it weren't for Genma who she grabbed on for support at the last second. "Iruka-sensei!"

"I've always wondered why everyone calls him sensei," Raidō said, looking up at the ceiling as if that would give him the answers. "He didn't teach any of us."

"Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi said, considering and then nodded decisively. "Think it's 'cause his kids all call him sensei. I got the habit from Naruto."

"Forget about that, Kakashi! What about dating him?"

"I dun' know him," he replied, looking at the two Genma's with a furrowed brow. Why did he clone himself? "Never really talked with him neither."

"No need for talking when you just wanna relieve some tension!" Anko said. "Not that Kakashi ever talks to anyone. Secretive bastard that he is."

Kakashi was going to say that he was the Hokage and he should get some respect, but Tenzō's shoulder was kind of nice to lean against so he just huffed instead, too tired to care. 

"Wasn't the idea to find him a partner?" Tsunade said from far away. "He'd need someone he gets along with."

Kakashi looked at his predecessor, feeling betrayed that she'd also entertain this insanity. "Tsu-tsuna-sama, is this cause I was late with the… the papers that time?"

"You mean all papers and all of the... the time, you brat."

_____

The voices started to blend together into one horrible, jumbled mess of misguided matchmaking. 

"Someone cool 'n mysterious like my, my eternal… rival."

"Must be all quiet-like."

"Calm 'n supportive. Now that he's the Ho-hokage. Gotta have a nice home to get back to."

Tsunade laughed and slammed down her glass. "You fools," she said and patted Kakashi on the back. "This one needs someone warm and… bright… contrasts. Like how my Dan was calm. This one's the calm one. Needs some fire, he does. Someone like… like…"

_____

Kakashi sat up straighter as a familiar scent penetrated the fog in his mind. He swayed a bit in his seat as he turned around to grin brightly at the newcomer. Naruto would save him from this hell because that’s just what Naruto did. Saving people and being all good about it.

Then he hiccuped and almost fell, but was stopped against a shoulder that was even better than Tenzō's because it was Naruto's and he was alive and Kakashi hadn't lost the best thing in his life and that was great, wasn’t it?

Blue, blue eyes looked at him and whiskered cheeks stretched into a smile. "What are you guys up to?"

Kakashi looked at how the cheeks scrunched up in a fond smile and wanted to touch them because they looked so soft and inviting like that. That was Naruto all around, wasn’t it? Warm and soft and steady as Kakashi angled his face down to rest underneath Naruto’s chin and curled into the arm that settled around him to keep him still.

_____

His side was warm and he didn’t sway anymore because he’s leaned into a steady weight and it was comfortable and safe.

Tsunade asked him something and it was to do with keeping that warmth close so he said yes. Of course, he said yes.

_____

Naruto’s voice was murmuring something in his ear, soft and fond. Kakashi grinned and nodded, happy to do whatever Naruto wanted at that moment. Nice and warm Naruto who was alive and breathing right next to him.

A glass was held up to his mouth and he greedily drank of the cold, clear water through his mask. 

_____

Kakashi woke up to an aching head and a mouth that tasted like ash. He groaned and burrowed his face into the pillow to block out the sun. It smelled really good. Kakashi hummed in pleasure and nuzzled closer to the solid weight in front of him. It hummed right back. He felt a slow and steady pulse against his chest and how powerful lungs breathed in and out slowly.

That was when his sluggish brain registered that he was spooning a person, not a pillow. The hair under his nose was soft like silk and smelled like Kakashi’s shampoo. But underneath that, he could smell Naruto’s familiar scent. The combination was a heady one.

Wait. Naruto. Why was Naruto in his bed?  
  
He tried to get out of bed without waking Naruto, but they were wrapped around each other. One of his arms was under Naruto's neck, his other one resting over Naruto's heart and his legs were stubbornly entwined with Naruto's. 

As he tried to disengage and move away, Naruto muttered something in protest and gripped Kakashi's arm, hugging it closer to his chest. Kakashi went still. Then he did his best to think through the pounding in his skull. He had suffered far worse pain before, after all.

He knew they were both dressed. Him in his sleeveless shirt and boxers while Naruto was sleeping in one of Kakashi’s shirts and his own pants. The sheets smelled of them, but they also smelled clean and, most importantly, Kakashi’s pack were all sleeping in the room with them. Bisuke and Ūhei were curled behind Naruto, Pakkun was resting over Kakashi’s head on the pillow and Bull’s snuffling was audible from the floor. He could feel a warm weight pressing against his legs and another resting over his feet. Kakashi relaxed at that. Because while the bond between him and his pack was absolute, he would not have let them into the bed with them if Naruto and he had slept together in the less chaste meaning of the word.

He carefully collected his scattered thoughts about how good the room smelled with their scents intermingling and how comfortable he felt despite the horrible pounding of his skull.

"Pakkun?" He whispered and winced at how even that sound made his headache worse. 

The pug woke up with a snuffle, then shuffled about on the pillow until he could grin down at Kakashi. "Yeah, boss?"

"Why is Naruto in my bed?"

"You married him yesterday,” the pug said and smirked down at him. “To prove a point, I believe. You were complaining about your drunk idiot friends and rambled about Iruka-sensei a lot."

Kakashi carefully extracted his right arm from under Naruto’s neck to rub at his aching eyes. "Iruka-sensei? Why?"

Pakkun lied down again and huffed out a laugh, stirring Kakashi’s hair and giving some nice relief for his scalp. "Apparently people kept trying to set you up on a date with him."

"Huh,” Kakashi said and then thought back to what his dog had just told him. “Wait. Married?!"

"Yep,” Pakkun said, sounding smug about the whole thing. “Welcome to wedded bliss, boss."

Kakashi closed his eyes and thought back to the night before. He remembered drinks, getting more and more frustrated and then the relief of Naruto showing up, amused and warm. Of cool water and a steady presence to lean against. He could almost recollect how Tsunade had said something to him and he’d agreed. It’d been important to say yes. 

"Naruto found us in the bar, didn’t he?”

"Think so, boss," Bisuke said with a yawn. “He got you back late.”

A weight settled on his waist and he glanced down to see Shiba’s grinning face resting against him. “We told him that he might as well stay the night since you’d be hopeless in the morning.”

Kakashi heard seven voices murmur in agreement about breakfast and making sure Kakashi didn’t die in the night. They’d been good ninken to make sure he had someone that could look after him in the morning. Of course, they’d be pleased with themselves.

He was going to comment on how he was not a young pup anymore that they had to look after. In fact, he’d never been one for as long as he’d known them. He had raised them not the other way around, thank you very much. This was a disagreement they had had in the past and they all knew it by heart, but it still felt good to say it whenever his dogs thought they were his guardians.

His reasonable argument was interrupted by a yawn and a groggy Naruto stretching against him. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"You should probably drop the sensei, Naruto," he said instead and took the opportunity to move back a bit. “Now that we’re married.”

Naruto froze mid-stretch and sat up against the headboard. "Wait. It was official?"

Kakashi looked up at him with bleary eyes before shielding himself from the bright sunlight by burrowing his face into the space between Naruto’s hip and the mattress. "What did you think?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan shouted at us from the table, sensei. I was the only sober person in the bar,” Naruto said and poked at Kakashi’s temple. “How bad is the hangover?"

"Terrible,” Kakashi said with a moan. “So what, you agreed just to get us to shut up?"

"Apparently I had to save you from a date with Gai,” Naruto said and summoned a clone who walked towards the kitchen. It wasn’t long before Kakashi could hear a running tap in the background. “Hokage’s orders.”  
  
Kakashi sat up with his eyes closed against the light. “And then you got us home?”

“Mhm, one clone for each drunken idiot,” Naruto said as a glass of water was pressed into Kakashi’s hand. He drained it in seconds and gratefully accepted the second one. “You said that we’d have the most romantic wedding night ever surrounded by eight talkative dogs. The romance of having Pakkun sit on my head as I helped you off with your vest was one for the ages according to you, sensei.”

“A shame that such a scene was never in Icha Icha,” Kakashi said and opened his eyes slowly to let his eyes get used to the brightness. Then he held out his hand to accept some painkillers. “Thanks.”

Naruto handed him a new glass of water, supplied by the clone, before patting Bisuke behind the ears once the dog had moved onto his lap. “So… what now?”

“Breakfast first,” Kakashi said. “Our divorce and subsequent heartbreak can wait until I’ve had some caffeine.”


End file.
